


Five Golden Rules of Submission

by shesagoodgirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Feminization, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, dom!ashton, sub!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesagoodgirl/pseuds/shesagoodgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soo, thank you to <a href="http://kittenmichael.tumblr.com/">kittenmichael</a> for the lovely idea. thank you to calum for being a filthy exhibitionist. and thank you to ashton for being ready to dom calum when you need him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Golden Rules of Submission

**Author's Note:**

> soo, thank you to [kittenmichael](http://kittenmichael.tumblr.com/) for the lovely idea. thank you to calum for being a filthy exhibitionist. and thank you to ashton for being ready to dom calum when you need him.

“Strip, now,” Ashton demanded. Calum had been sitting on his feet with his hands in his lap in the middle of the room for the past five minutes. He wanted to prove how much of a good boy he was to Ashton, after today’s incident. He didn’t even complain about the numb tingles that coursed through his legs during the first three minutes.

He rose up and stripped, peeling his button up off over his head instead of the correct way and shimmied from his jeans to reveal the satiny lingerie set Ashton had bought him for his birthday. _“For a special occasion,”_ Calum remembered Ashton huskily whispering into his ear, followed by sweet, slow sex. He shivered below slightly at the memory.

Nothing that was about to happen today.

“Stand up straight,” Ashton gave Calum his command from the chair in the corner of the room. The younger boy straightened out, standing tall without making himself appear larger or brooding.

Calum looked small, vulnerable almost, posing nice and pretty for his Ashton, the only thought on his mind was to make Ashton proud. Well, maybe piss him off a bit so he could be punished, but then follow every other command thrown at him, he strived for the older boy’s attention and compliments; it made him feel special.

Ashton stood, striding slowly towards the still boy, taking in his appearance and eagerness. He hummed, liking what he saw, “You’re a good boy aren’t you, going to obey every word down to the “T” today?” He whispered into Calum’s ear from behind, licking up the back of his neck before biting down on his ear.

Calum tried his hardest to not make a sound, to take the pain and pleasure noiselessly just as was agreed upon when they first started this whole thing. He put too much prep into looking nice for today to have it go to waste. The young boy spent a few hours on shaving his whole body and exfoliating to feel smooth and beautiful, followed by the vanilla and chamomile scented lotion he applied to smell heavenly for Ashton.

Nails were dragged down his back, scraping at the soft skin and plucking the bra strap to snap against his back. He hissed, shut his eyes and held his body tightly together. The scratching was then moved down his ass, bunching the panties up, and then his thighs, all the way down his calves.

“Nice red lines you have here.” Ashton breathed into Calum’s ear, he pressed hard on the marks making Calum’s face contort in some sense of mixed pleasure and pain he received from this.

The chair from the corner was now moved in front of the wall-sized window, curtains drawn for all to see.

“Bend over it,” Ashton signaled to the back rest. He guided a reluctant Calum with his hand, folding him over the top, ass towards the window for a nice view.

“Ash, people will see,” Calum whined unconvincingly. He wanted this, for everyone to see him raw and red, wrecked and exhausted all from being fucked. He loved showing off hickeys and bruises, getting compliments on his physique, this was just a step above.

“Quiet,” Ashton chided with a smack to the boy’s ass. Calum whimpered the first time that evening, the beginning couple of spanks always hurt a bit, but it wasn’t totally unbearable, he just wanted some more punishment for his noise.

The crack of skin on skin echoed once more, “Nuh-uh,” Ashton sung, “Remember the rules or you know what’ll happen, don’t you?”

Of course Calum knew, when Ashton would get serious about this, the submissive boy would get three warnings before he’d face the ultimate or ending punishment. Ashton would spank him once before and once after each time Calum recited each rule in order. If it wasn’t up to par with Ashton, he’d have to state the rule over until he got it right. The worst part of this punishment was going to bed without sex; Ashton would rub lotion into the raw skin for him and send him to bed.

And Calum took that as warning one, so he nodded rather meekly.

He gripped the arm rests of the chair, knuckles ridged and white while Ashton continued the scratching to his back. He’d tease with one line at a time, drawing his nail down the length of Calum’s tanned, muscled back. Each line was left with a mark of dark pink skin, sometimes tiny red beads of blood seeped through the abrasion.

Ashton finished off, ghosting over the marks a few time with his nails, the final drag had his whole effort put into it, falling down Calum’s legs as well. His back arched and legs twitched at the pressure, he stood on the tips of his toes to find a way out of the pain. His backside was marked with stray lines thick and thin.

Calum whimpered in a higher octave, the heat on his back stung worse than any amount of spankings could, he wanted the tears seep down his cheeks, have Ashton pity and coddle him instead. His ears were buzzing with excitement, though. The thought of so many people being able to see his raw skin, being able to see how hard Ashton would fuck him soon enough, hopefully to be jealous at their relationship, made him want to finish this even more.

A solid smack was felt over the sore skin of Calum’s ass, the younger boy, unprepared, swayed forward, cock grazing against the chair. He bit his lip, containing a moan working at the back of his throat.

“Nuh uh, that’s strike two. You do remember the punishment, don’t you?”

Calum nodded once more, closed his eyes tight to protect the welling of tears.

“Good, princess,” Ashton cooed. “How would you feel if I tied you down, hm?”

Calum gulped and nodded, he _really_ wanted to accept any and every form of play Ashton had in store for him. He wanted to prove himself, not only to Ashton, but whoever was watching below as well.

Ashton grabbed a stash of scarves Calum had trusted to him for these kind of times. Rope burned too much afterwards when he needed to perform and cuffs cut up his skin, silk scarves were the perfect pairing for Calum’s sensitive wrists. He slid his wrists down further on the rests and granted access for Ashton to tie them tightly in place.

“If it gets too much, remember to use the safe word,” Ashton kissed Calum’s sheen forehead as the boy nodded. He breathed deep, ready to take what Ashton was going to give him, moving his feet out at a greater stance, and fisting his hands, bracing himself for Ashton.

Only Ashton hadn’t done anything. Calum was standing, tied to the chair, feeling more tortured than any punishment Ashton could give. It felt like minutes were flying past, an ache grew in the lower half of his body, his calves beginning to tremble slightly. His back grew sore and his arms tired, it was beyond torturous he concluded.

He knew if he spoke up it was game over and by the way his cock was confined and straining in his panties, he couldn’t risk it.

The room was eerily silent besides the deafening thud of Calum’s heart and shallow breaths his lungs took. Maybe, just maybe he thought could get away with grinding himself against the chair, relieve the pain-filled burden in his crotch.

He lurched forward, toes pressed up against the legs and cock hard into the back rest. Calum released a shaky breath at the first thrust his hips made, his eyes closed and bottom lip between his teeth. He kept searching for the right force for his hips to move side-to-side and up and down to.

The tied up boy felt moans gathering in his throat the longer he moved, a heat taking residence in the pit of his tummy. His orgasm was close, he wanted to chase it, to let his come soak into his panties and run down his bare legs for everyone to see.

A distant gasp of a moan startled him, caused him to hurriedly shift back into place.

“You are just so disobedient today aren’t you,” Ashton chided as he reappeared.

Calum lifted his clouded, heavy head to see Ashton in front of him, fully naked and stroking his own member.

His hair was being tugged on, raising his head up to look Ashton in the eyes.

“Do we have to start calling you an eager little slut?” He questioned Calum, grinning at the grimace upon his face.

The older boy tapped at his cheek. “Open up.” Calum obliged readily, mouth watering to taste Ashton’s skin and sweet precome.

He tongued at the tip, gathering the little drop of it Ashton had leaked, he wanted to delightfully hum, wanted to show Ashton how much he appreciated being trusted to suck him off.

Ashton gripped his jaw, “Going to fuck your pretty lips instead.” Calum jerkily nodded as best he could.

His jaw laxed, tongue covering his teeth, gratefully accepting any form of taste of Ashton he could get. He hollowed his cheeks the second Ashton was inside of him, sucking and twisting his tongue along with Ashton’s thrusts to satisfy every need he had.

“Shit,” Ashton whispered. He grabbed at Calum’s dark hair once more, steadying his head in place, fucking more solidly into his mouth.

He jerked his hips forward, hitting the back of Calum’s throat, gagging Calum around him. His head fell back with a throaty grunt. Ashton kept Calum’s head so his nose was almost up against his pubic bone, tickled by the soft hairs across Ashton’s skin.

Calum gagged once more, struggled to breathe although he knew to go through his nose, he started to panic, hummed deep against Ashton’s cock.

Ashton’s hips jutted once more from the vibrations before he pulled from Calum’s mouth. “That was strike three sweetheart,” he spoke lowly next to Calum’s face.

Hot tears slipped down his cheeks, an overly-strained voice prevented him from protesting that, _“I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”_ His wrists were free from the bounds but he stayed still, waiting for Ashton’s command. Tears were freely flowing now, he only wanted people to see him be a good, obedient boy.

“Come here,” Ashton signaled to a pat on his lap. He helped Calum drape himself comfortably over his knees and bed. “I didn’t want to have to do this, you know that, right?” He spoke softly, massaging his hands over the light pink of Calum’s ass, prepping him for the upcoming blows.

“I know,” Calum squeaked trying to compose himself from the tears.

“And you know that I love you, that this is for your benefit, right?” he leaned over to Calum, stroking the tears away from his clammy face.

“I love you, too.” Calum hummed, a smile peaking his lips. Ashton kissed his teary face and sat back up.

The first hit wasn’t bad, Calum thought, it was bearable and easy to speak through. “I must stay quiet until Ashton tells me to speak.”

Smack. “Good boy. Two?” Smack.

“I have to follow every command given, unless I’m not comfortable.” Smack. Calum winced, either the blows were gaining strength or his skin was becoming over-sensitive.

“Perfect. Three?” Smack.

Calum sobbed dryly. “I have to take punishment without tears.” Smack.

“You’re doing so good baby, two more to go,” Ashton whispered. The pink on Calum’s skin was now a medium red, the outline of Ashton’s hand was evident on each cheek, a slight bruise building on the edges.

Smack. Calum bit his lip hard, tasting little bits of blood. He gasped, moving on with the rules. “I’m not to come until Ashton has and until he says so.” Smack. Calum whimpered, raising his feet to protect himself, only earning an extra spank that was worse than the others.

“Uh-uhh,” Ashton scolded, dancing his fingertips over the burning skin. “Do you want to start again, after coming this far?”

“No,” he whined into the bed sheets.

“Then let’s behave ourselves, yeah? Last one, baby.” The crack reverberated throughout the room, the shock traveling through Calum’s body.

He wriggled slightly. “I have to accept aftercare, it’s for my wellbeing.” The final blow relieved Calum, he scooted his way to the pillows, wanting to protest and wail about how unfair this was.

“What are you doing?” Ashton questioned.

“Going to bed, like you’re about to tell me,” he grumped, voice muffled by the pillows as he waited for the soothing lotion.

“If you don’t want to get fucked against the window then I gue—“

Calum perked up without question, moving his way in front of the window.

Ashton followed, lube and condom in hand, pressing his bare front up against Calum’s slightly more clothed back. His fingertips moved around Calum’s body, feeling the smooth front of his chest, palming at Calum’s nipples before tweaking each one through the slick, satiny fabric. Calum braced his hands on the window, leaning his head back onto Ashton’s shoulder, relishing in the scraping and caressing Ashton was providing.

Calum squeaked as Ashton moved one hand lower, pulling Calum’s cock to peak through the hem of his gifted panties. Ashton flattened his hands, ran them back to the heated skin of Calum’s ass, grasping and spreading his cheeks. He got down to his knees, pulling the fabric aside and blowing at Calum’s puckered hole.

The boy hissed at the sensation but groaned loudly when Ashton’s tongue teased the entrance, swirling at the sensitive opening. He spread Calum’s legs along with his cheeks, granting him more access to the muscle, Calum’s broken moans guiding the way for what he liked.

The dominant nipped at Calum’s cheek, releasing them and grabbing for the lube, liberally applying some to his fingers and entering one into Calum. He relaxed immediately, giving way to two fingers scissoring him open. Ashton curled his fingers in the slightest, poking for Calum’s prostate and teasing a shaking Calum with a few thrusts to the spot.

Calum felt like jelly, the abuse and neglect his body felt before to now feeling the overbearing sensations rising in his stomach gave him whiplash. He cried out, “Fucking get on with it!”

Ashton chuckled in a dark manner, wiping his fingers off on Calum’s ass. He stood, pressing Calum firm against the glass. “Who gives the orders?” Ashton spoke through gritted teeth, nipping and sucking on the skin behind Calum’s ear.

“You,” Calum breathed, whimpering at the loss of Ashton’s body, making him feel impossibly naked and exposed behind the window.

Ashton rolled the condom down his thick cock, tugging at himself a couple times before entering Calum without warning, pushing his body firm against the sun-heated glass once more. “Right,” he kissed Calum’s neck, deciding to be polite and letting Calum have time to adjust.

The boy rocked his hips, gathering friction on the glass and signaling Ashton to move. Ashton rolled his hips forward, knocking Calum’s satin clad cock against the window with each thrust.

Calum’s face was pressed hard against the window, smooshing his cheek against the once clean surface, causing his lips to fall open. He clamped his eyes shut, either from the adrenaline or the height or maybe even the way Ashton’s cock felt so fat opening him up, he couldn’t put a finger on it. Not that he cared, he was getting fucked in front of a window, his body whitening with the pressure on the glass, his breath steaming up the view, and precome smudged and slickened the surface in front of him.

He peered down as best he could, watching the ant like figures pass below him. _If only they knew_ , he thought. If only they would look up, distracted by the movement and see how well fucked Calum looked, how wrecked he was, being taken by this hot boy behind him.

A bite rough enough to bruise was place on his shoulder, his head falling back to Ashton once more and granting him a needy kiss. The pace sped up, pushing deeper and faster into him. Ashton grabbed Calum’s waist, pulling him away from the window and leaning his face forward.

“Like being watched?” Ashton grunted, spanking the now bruising skin of Calum’s ass. He turned Calum’s face to look out the window to watch the people watching him. His cock twitched ever so slightly at the thought.

Calum let Ashton control his body like a rag doll, going limp at the quick, steady pace that was building his orgasm. His moans were cracked and small, just like he felt at the moment. He was being pushed up against the window again, the position creating shallow thrusts that barely grazed his prostate, he was ready to scream at each hit against it, his belly felt tight and cock aching with the need of orgasm.

He came with a sharp, high-pitched whine that Ashton would probably make fun of later. His come splattered some on the window, most of it dribbling down the front of his panties.

Mad at Calum’s disobedience, Ashton pulled out from him, the sudden loss of being filled and held up made his body slide down the window, come staining his chest and bra as well. Ashton turned him around on his knees, discarding the condom somewhere on the floor and pumping himself in front of Calum’s face.

“Mouth open,” his tone was gravelly and thick with his impending orgasm. Calum opened, tongue sticking out over his bottom lip, and staring up at Ashton as innocently as possible.

His load was hot on Calum’s tongue and chin, his breathing heavy and tired, but Calum grabbed at Ashton and sucked and teased until a small second load filled his tongue.

Ashton rested his hands on Calum’s shoulders, steadying himself to catch up with his mind. Soon his breathing calmed enough to look down at Calum and shyly smile.

“Hi,” he giggled, Calum was sure to have mental whiplash from the past couple hours.

“Hi,” Calum smiled back, pursing his lips for a quick kiss.

Ashton helped him up, wiping come from the boy’s chin and belly, and helped remove his bra as Calum removed his panties to be washed for another day. They both plopped onto bed, Ashton facing Calum, Calum on his stomach, waiting for the aloe. The young boy gave the elder one a waiting look.

“Right, forgot,” Ashton groaned.

He came back with the bottle, warming the liquid in his hands and straddling himself over Calum’s legs. He massaged the substance in nicely, taking precaution of the tendered skin all the while Calum hummed appreciatively, a humble grin settling on his face.

“The window needs to be cleaned to,” Calum chuckled thoughtfully.

Ashton lay back down, opening his arms for Calum to wiggle in. “Leave it to the housekeepers.”

“That’s so gross!”                                                                    

“They won’t know.” Ashton shrugged. He kissed the top of Calum’s head, rest was in store for the early night.


End file.
